As The Flame Goes Out
by CalagrianKnight
Summary: Zuko, the former ruler of the proud Fire Nation, rests on what would be his deathbed. As he rests, he reminisces on one of his most treasured memories.


**I've been working really hard on this fanfic for months now, and I only just got to finishing it yesterday (from the day this was posted) so I thank you for clicking on this, hope it meets your expectations. Enjoy!**

The room lay silent. Zuko, the elderly former ruler of the fire nation, rested calmly in his humble bed, knowing full well that he was nearing the end of his life. As his time drew close, he reflected back on all of his life's work: all the goals he's achieved, all the good he's done for the world, and even all the mistakes and failures that have haunted him throughout his life. His mind racing with his entire history lain out in front of him like a tapestry, his remaining consciousness drew him back to one of his most treasured memories.

- _ **85 years prior**_ -

"I can't do it, Uncle!" the 25 year old Fire Lord exclaimed to Iroh, his much older relative, "Mai can wait a few more months for this, neither of us is really ready to take this plunge!" Rather than accept his nephew's words, Iroh simply shook his head in disappointment.

"Even as the Fire Lord, Zuko, you still cannot see what is most important." the wise elderly man calmly said.

Zuko looked away from his uncle, staring out the window, an angry confused expression pasted upon his face. "How do you know what's important, uncle? This isn't about your life; this is my wedding we're talking about!"

"And yet you refuse to realize that this is about more than just you, Zuko." Iroh sternly responded. "Yes, this is your marriage, but it is Mai's marriage as well, and you should respect not only yourself, but her."

Zuko sighed, hanging his head as he stares out the window of his palace. "I know that, uncle. I'm just afraid is all."

Rather than scold his nephew further, Iroh merely places a hand upon Zuko's shoulder. "I know, my nephew. The road you are travelling can be stressful," said the wise elder. "Why, when I went through with my wedding all those years ago, I too felt feelings of regret and shame, but you know what? It was just nervousness all along! And that is what you are experiencing right now, Zuko." Iroh could say nothing more of merit, so he sighed and turned to walk out the door. "Why not have a nice cup of calming Jasmine tea to settle your mind?"

"I've tried, uncle." Zuko calmly answered. "Besides, tea is your usual answer for pretty much every problem in life."

"Well it works, doesn't it?" said Iroh in response. "Why not go out for a leisurely walk around the city for a while? That occasionally helps me in situations such as this." He looked away from his nephew as he started to leave. "It's a beautiful day out there. Maybe it will help clear your mind."

Zuko, seeing truth in his uncle's words, decided to take his uncle up on his suggestion by going out for a stroll around the block. On his way out, the servants asked him if he wants to have them carry him around in his carriage. The Fire Lord, needing to clear his mind for a while, had told them that he wants to walk on his own. As he walks, Zuko passed by some small shops, young couple ogling at each other, and bunches of small children playing in the streets. Everything in the town was peaceful and at ease. Firelord Zuko eventually reached his desired destination, the public garden. Walking to the highest point on the garden's bridge, overlooking the stream, he leaned on the rail, watching the gentle flow of the crystal clear waters below. He managed to crack a smile as he watched a family of turtle ducks swim by from under the bridge; the family consisted of a mother duck and her three hatchlings. Zuko couldn't help but reminisce about his childhood, specifically about the moments that he and his mother would feed the turtle ducks.

"Oh yeah, I remember those days." Zuko said to himself in a happy yet somber voice. "I wish things could still be that simple." No longer finding peace at the bridge, he decides to keep walking around town, hoping to find some sort of solace, some sort of answers to his current dilemma.

Soon Zuko finds himself in unrecognized territory. He had no idea which way lead back to or away from the royal palace.

"Great, lost again." Zuko said in tranquil annoyance. Despite his misplacement, he continued to walk around, hoping to find a way back to his home. While walking, he soon ends up finding a newly opened shop, an antique shop owned by an old teacher of his, the wise expert bladesmith and calligrapher, Master Piandao. Zuko smiled and decided to take a peek inside his former master's new place of business.

"Welcome. Have a look around. Find something you like." the familiar voice of Piandao spoke from across the store.

"Master Piandao." Zuko said out of respect, bowing in his elder's presence.

Piandao, seemingly pleased to see him, smiled as the familiar face of Fire Lord Zuko entered his shop. "I wasn't expecting company from the Fire Lord this afternoon." Piandao stated. "What brings you here today?

"I saw you had a new shop, so I thought I'd take a look and see what you had." Zuko politely responded as he looked around at the shop's setup.

"Perhaps I could offer you a little something for that little lady of yours?" Piandao asked, not knowing about Zuko's dilemma. Zuko frowns, being brought back to thinking about his bride to be, Mai.

"Now might not be the best time to discuss that, Master Piandao." the young Fire Lord replied. The elderly bladesmith could tell not only in his face, but in his voice that the mere mention of Mai was unsettling to the young Fire Lord.

"Something troubling you, Zuko?" Piandao asked, sincerely wanting to help Zuko through his slump.

"It's nothing, I can handle it on my own." Zuko replied, obviously lying through his teeth.

Piandao simply stood up and walked towards him without looking directly at him, his eyes closed. "You know, it's never polite to lie to your old master." Piandao proclaimed. "You can tell me what's going on, can't you?" Zuko, knowing all too well that he could entrust his life with Master Piandao, sighed, deciding to tell Piandao what was on his mind.

"I see." said the old swordsman. "Marriage can indeed be frightening. The commitment, the promises. It's not hard to fear that which we can't know for sure."

"What does that mean, Master Piandao?" Zuko asked almost in desperation. "What do you mean it's not hard to fear what I can't know? How does that have any impact on my situation?"

Piandao simply smiled, chuckling a little. "It means you're feeling unsure if you can promise to love her for your entire life." Zuko's elderly master assured. "Your commitment may waver over time, but those are the challenges facing married couples."

"But I love Mai." Zuko explained. "She's the most beautiful person in the whole world to me, and I would never break my promises, especially those I made to her."

"You say that now, but somewhere down the line you may find it hard to-"

"You don't understand!" Zuko exclaimed loudly and brashly to his former master, cutting him off in the midst of his sentence. "It's not about my commitment to her, it's about me!" In his sudden burst of confusion and rage, he stood up and let out a burst of fire, singeing the floor of Piandao's antique shop without harming anyone or anything in the store. Piandao, knowing how angry Zuko can get, does not flinch at the Fire Lord's minor eruption. After his outburst, Zuko stood silently, turning away from his master, trying to hide his face from his old master, and at the same time his shame. "I'm not sure if I'm worthy of her love...I want her to love me, I really do, but with all of the pain I've caused in her life and in the world, would I ever be truly worthy of the attention of someone like her?" Zuko fell to his knees, ashamed of himself for all that he's done wrong in his life. "I'm just so confused." Zuko said to himself, knowing all too well he's still within earshot of Piandao. "I'm not worthy of anyone or anything."

Piandao walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you weren't worth of anything, Zuko, then why would your uncle have fought so hard to get you into your rightful position as Fire Lord those years ago?" Piandao questioned his old student. "Why would the Avatar accept you as his firebending teacher if you weren't worth his time? Why would the Fire nation have accepted you as their new Fire Lord if they didn't think you were worthy of redeeming the title? Lastly, why would Mai have ever agreed to marry you in the first place if you weren't worthy of her love and attention?" Normally, Zuko would have gotten angry at Piandao for barraging him with these feelings, these thoughts, these reasons of why he was indeed worthy not only to himself and others, but the world. Instead of getting angry at his former master, Zuko hung his head and began to feel that Piandao's words rang true to him. Why would everyone do all those things if they didn't find him worthy? If they didn't care? Soon, the young Fire Lord felt his sadness and doubt slowly transform into happiness and confidence, causing him to crack a smile, this one neither forced nor faked.

Standing up, Zuko turned back to his master, bowing again in respect. "Thank you Master Piandao." he said mid-bow. "Your words really helped. I should get back to the palace." As Zuko began to head out, he spoke one time before making his way back home. "By the way, I'll pay for the floor damages." Cracking a smile, Piandao went right back to managing the shop.

The next day during the afternoon, the whole city was gathered at the palace in celebration of Zuko and Mai's wedding. Even Aang and the rest of Zuko's old traveling companions came to attend the union of the Fire Lord and his bride. Zuko, now with newfound self esteem, stood at the altar as Mai arrived from down the aisle. The young Fire Lord couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you so happy?" Mai asked her soon to be husband.

Zuko smiled more, holding her hands before speaking. "You." The wedding from there went off without a hitch. At the reception, Zuko called attention to all the party guests.

"Attention everyone," The newlywed Fire Lord proclaimed as everyone looked over at him, intent on listening to his words. "I...I would just like to say that I'm glad you all came out to be here. Before today, I was doing nothing but doubting my every move because of my past, but I've come to realize something. I'm not defined by my past actions, no one is. As long as I know who I am and know I can make a difference, I will always be the best person I can be." He smiles as he looks over to Mai. "I couldn't be happier today, and I have all of you to thank for that. Thank you all...for making me feel worthy again." As he raised his glass, the crowd cheered and clapped for the Fire Lord graciously. Zuko, now content with himself and everything he has now, looks back to his wife, gently and lovingly planting a single kiss upon her lips.

- _ **85 years later**_ -

The elderly man, still content with himself after all this time, closed his eyes, smiling happily as he took what would be his final breath. He didn't mind though. After all he had been through, all the pain, turmoil, and personal demons, Zuko was finally free.

 **Once again I would like to thank you for reading this! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
